Unreleased Potco Stuff
Unreleased Cutlasses Shadow Cutlass, Forbidden Cutlass Bane Blade Cutlass, Bane Fire Cutlass, Bane Curse Cutlass Crimsonfire Cutlass, Emberfire Cutlass Life Stealer Cutlass, Spirit Stealer Cutlass, Soul Stealer Cutlass Unreleased Sea Charts None Known. Unreleased Sea Globes None Known. Unreleased Sea Charms Fortune Charm El Dorado's Charm Unreleased Sabre's Crimsonfire Sabre, Emberfire Sabre Bane Blade Sabre, Bane Fire Sabre, Bane Curse Sabre LePorc's Sabre Unreleased Broadsword's Bane Blade Broadsword, Bane Fire Broadsword, Bane Curse Broadsword Dark Broadsword, Shadow Broadsword, Forbidden Broadsword Fighter's Broadsword, Savage Broadsword, Warmonger's Broadsword, Warlord's Broadsword, War Master's Broadsword Lieutenant's Broadsword, Commander's Broadsword, Captain's Broadsword, Vice Admiral's Broadsword Crimsonfire Broadsword, Emberfire Broadsword Black Raven Broadsword Vulture Claw Broadsword Ignis Maximus Avaricia's Broadsword Barbossa's Edge Nemesis Blade. Unreleased Pistol's Runic Pistol, Warding Pistol, Arcane Pistol Mercer's Pistol, Beckett's Pistol Jack Sparrow's Revenge Unreleased Repeater Pistol's EITC Mercenary's Repeater Pistol Runic Repeater, Warding Repeater, Arcane Repeater Cabal Repeater, Dark Repeater Pistol, Shadow Repeater Pistol, Forbidden Repeater Pistol Unreleased Blunderbusses Runic Blunderbuss, Warding Blunderbuss, Arcane Blunderbuss Hunter's Blunderbuss, Hired-gun's Blunderbuss, Mercenary's Blunderbuss, Bounty Hunter's Blunderbuss Unreleased Musket's Hotshot Musket, Burnshot Musket, Flameshot Musket, Firebrand Musket Huntsman's Musket, Gunner's Musket, Rifleman's Musket, Marksman's Musket, Sniper's Musket Unreleased Dolls Dark Voodoo Doll, Shadow Voodoo Doll, Forbidden Voodoo Doll, Jolly Roger's Doll Cursed Doll, Tormented Voodoo Doll, Overlord Voodoo Doll, Davy Jones Voodoo Doll Barbossa Doll Sao Feng Doll Tia Dalma's Doll Jack Sparrow's Voodoo Doll Jack the Monkey Doll Elizabeth Swan Doll Will Turner Doll Calypso's Radiance Unreleased Throwing Knifes Ceremonial Knife, Ritual Knife Knife of the Blood Idol, Knife of the Jackal Idol, Knife of the Raven Idol, Knife of the War Idol, Knife of the Demon Idol, Knife of the Death Idol Grim Strike Knife, Blight Strike Knife, Decay Strike Knife, Fatal Strike Knife, Death Strike Knife Night Hunter Knife, Night Chaser Knife, Night Stalker Knife, Night Predator Knife Snake Venom Knife,Viper Venom Knife, Copperhead Venom Knife, Mamba Venom Knife, Cobra Venom Knife Poisoned Knife, Venomous Knife, Toxic Knife, Plague Knife, Dire Knife Unreleased Dagger's None Known. Unreleased Grenades None Known. Unreleased Staff's Haunted Staff, Possessed Staff, Phantom Staff Skull Staff, Diabolic Staff, Demon Skull Staff Singed Staff, Charred Staff, Cajun Staff Spirit Caller Staff, Spirit Burner Staff, Spirit Shredder Staff Soul Harvester Staff, Soul Reaper Staff, Soul Eater Staff Anti-venom Staff, Resistance Staff, Regrowth Staff Staff of Mists, Staff of Rain, Staff of Storms Boa Staf, Python Staff, Serpent Staff Misshapen Staff, Twisted Staff, Gnarled Staff, Ancient Staff Stone Guard Staff, Granite Guard Staff, Earth Guard Staff Staff of Cleansing, Staff of Purification, Staff of Sacred Rituals Staff of Protection, Staff of Warding, Staff of Shielding, Staff of Defiance, Staff of Sanctuary Sage Staff, Ritual Staff, Banishing Staff, Taboo Staff, Exorcism Staff Staff of the Sacred Owl, Staff of the Sacred Moon, Staff of the Sacred Stars, Staff of the Sacred Sun Unreleased Spy Glasses Oriental Spyglass, Golden Spyglass Merchant's Spyglass, Smuggler's Spyglass, Rumrunner's Spyglass, Thieves Spyglass, Raider's Spyglass Quarter Master's Spyglass, Conquistador's Spyglass, First Mate's Spyglass, Captain's Spyglass, Commodore's Spyglass, Mariner's Spyglass, Lieutenant's Spyglass, Commander's Spyglass, Admiral's Spyglass Sea Dog's Spyglass, Swashbuckler's Spyglass, Buccaneer's Spyglass, Pirate's Spyglass, Privateer's Spyglass, Corsair's Spyglass Mercenary's Spyglass, Bounty Hunter's Spyglass, Warmonger's Spyglass Navy Spyglass Singaporean Spyglass Trading Company Spyglass Officer's Spyglass Black Guard's Spyglass Davy Jones's Spyglass Beckett's Spyglass Norrington's Spyglass Barbossa's Spyglass Jack Sparrow's Spyglass Unreleased Cannon Ram's Man-o-War Cannon Ram Juggernaut Cannon Ram Cerberus Cannon Ram Storm Reaper Cannon Ram Shadow Crow Cannon Ram Sponge Cannon Ram Spectral Cannon Ram Possessed Cannon Ram Wicked Cannon Ram Copper Ladle Cannon Ram Rotten Cannon Burnt Cannon Ram Charred Cannon Ram Unreleased Clothing Individual Clothing Items Hats Ginko Glug Orange Tricorne, Skull Tricorne EITC Hat Patched Bandana, Zigzag Bandana, Purple Bandana, Bohemian Bandanas, Recruit Bandana Crossbones Cap, Crossbone Beanie Purple Ostrich Hat, Blue Ostrich Hat, Red Ostrich Hat Purple Band, Bohemian Band, Patched Band, Zigzag Band, Crossbones Band Blue Cavalry Hat, Green Cavalry Hat, Butterfly Cavalry Hat Simple Bonnet Redcoat Hat Violet French Hat Brown Bicorne Brown Gaucho Embossed Cabaset Leather Cavalier, Gray Cavalier Black Parade Hat, Red Parade Hat Gold Conquistador Blue Stocking Cap, Green Stocking Cap, Gold Stocking Cap, Red Stocking Cap, Polar Stocking Cap, Violet Stocking Cap, Cotton Stocking Cap, Yellow Stocking Cap Green Orange Party Hat, Pink Party Hat, Orange Green Party Hat, Sky Blue Party Hat, Purple Yellow Party Hat Black Stove Hat, Blue Stove Hat Green Buccaneer Hat, Fancy Buccaneer Hat, Crimson Buccaneer Hat, Mottled Buccaneer Hat Coats for Both Genders Navy Red Coat, EITC Black Coat Male Coats None known. Female Coats Improvised Riding Coat, Victorian Riding Coat, Royalist Riding Coat, Adventure Riding Coat with Trim Tourist Frock Coat, "Borrowed" Frock Coat, Tailored Frock Coat Male Vests Uniform Vest, Merchant Vest, Performer's Vest, Bank Vest Female Vests None known. Corsets Light Blue Laced Corset Light Yellow Corset Male Shirts Mariner Tank, Improvised Tank, Manly Tank, Indentured Tank, Stitched Tank, Frilly Tank, Shield Tank, Crested Tank Laced Short Sleeve, Tied Short Sleeve, Flap Short Sleeve, Fleet Short Sleeve Governor's Ex-Shirt, Mayor's Shirt, Open Cotton Shirts, Renaissance Shirt, Leather Puffy Shirt, Merchant Shirt, Cinco De Mayo Shirt, Caribbean Day Shirt, Carnival Shirt, Winter Solstice Shirt Laced Long Sleeve, Tied Long Sleeve, Fleet Long Sleeve, Recruit Long Sleeve, Cotton Open Long Sleeve Female Shirts City Top, Villa Top, Merchant Top, Florid Top, Lace Trim Top Collar Puff Blouse, Sky Blouse, Festival Blouse, Caribbean Day Blouse, Cinco De Mayo Blouse, Carnival Blouse, Winter Solstice Blouse, Shopkeeper Blouse Brown Apron, Dirty Apron, Gypsy Blouse, Bartender Blouse, Barmaid Blouse Male Belts Trimmed Sash, Pink Sash, Red Sash Top Skull Belt, Proud Belt, Round Belt, Knockoff Proud Belt, Top Skull Knockoff Belt Female Belts Brass Square Belt, Gold Square Belt Pants for Both Genders Navy Pants, EITC Pants Male Pants Dingy Shorts, Beach Shorts, Cotton Shorts, Buckled Shorts, Swim Shorts, Explorer Shorts, Canvas Shorts, Beach Comber Shorts, Ocean Shorts, Bag Shorts, Boxers, Swamp Shorts, Buttoned Shorts Grey Green Breeches Green Silk Trousers Female Pants Fancy Light Brown Shorts, Jungle Shorts, Casual Shorts, Old Royal Shorts, Midnight Shorts, Cherry Shorts Pea Soup Skirt, Tropic Skirt, Princess Skirt Tavern Apron, Dark Apron Gypsy Skirt, Gypsy Grunge Skirt, Bartender Skirt, Shopkeeper Skirt Shoes for Both Genders Navy Boots EITC Boots Male Shoes Mountain Boots, Serious Boots, Spiffy Boots, Hiking Boots Female Shoes Corinthian Ankle Boots Boardwalk Boots, Peasant Boots, Stitch Boots, Field Boots, Plantation Boots, Tryst Boots Peddler Sets Note: The names of the below Peddler Sets are conjectural. They are simply based on their file names in the Phase Files. Baron/Baroness Carnival Day Caribbean Day Winter Solstice Cinco de Mayo Unreleased Jewelry Eyebrow Golden Brow Ring Spike, Silver Brow Ring Spike Ear Golden Ear Small Loop Golden Ear Cuff, Silver Ear Cuff Nose Golden Double Nose Spike with Loop, Silver Double Nose Spike with Loop Mouth None known. Fingers Silver Amethist Ring, Silver Sapphire Ring Golden Knuckles, Silver Knuckles Unreleased Ship's *Carrack Other Unreleased Stuff Unreleased Blades Of Unknown Type Heart of Padres del Fuego Lost Sword of El Dorado Lost Blade of Calypso Jack Sparrow's Blade Sword of Quetzalcoatl Montezuma's Blade Unreleased Scar's Coming Soon... Unreleased Tattoos Coming Soon... Category:Potco Category:Stubs Category:Deleted & Or/Unreleased Stuff